


The Ring Came Back

by VTsuion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Song: The Cat Came Back, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Ryou Bakura just can't seem to get rid of the Millennium Ring (to the tune of "The Cat Came Back").





	The Ring Came Back

Now little Ryou Bakura had troubles of his own,

He had a golden ring that wouldn't leave him alone,

He tried and he tried to force the spirit from his mind,

Buried it deep where no one could ever find.

 

But the ring came back, the very next day,

The ring came back, he thought it was a goner,

But the ring came back, just wouldn't stay away.

 

It ran him off to a tourney and got him in a duel,

Put his friends in playing cards to play them all the fool,

Ryou made sure he lost and the Pharaoh did the rest,

Sent the ghoul back to the place he knows the best.

 

But the ring came back, the very next day,

The ring came back, they thought it was a goner,

But the ring came back, just wouldn't stay away.

 

The next night Ryou snooped around a castle with some friends,

They got caught and thought they'd met their bitter ends,

Men in cloaks chanted threats from all around,

And Pegasus's eye could run their souls into the ground.

 

But the ring came back, the very next day,

The ring came back, they thought it was a goner,

But the ring came back, just wouldn't stay away.

 

It tried to steal a body that it could use as its own,

A little boy whose soul had been taken from its home,

When his accomplice realized the rescue had gone awry,

He took the ring and threw it as far away as it would fly.

 

But the ring came back, the very next day,

The ring came back, they thought it was a goner,

But the ring came back, just wouldn't stay away.

 

It met up with a tomb keeper gone mad for revenge,

Made themselves an alliance, called themselves friends,

They stabbed him in the arm as part of their play,

But it sent him to the hospital and he's still bleeding today.

 

But the ring came back, the very next day,

The ring came back, they thought it was a goner,

But the ring came back, just wouldn't stay away.

 

Marik got even worse and called upon the ring,

Said he'd been taken over and couldn't do a thing,

It agreed to duel his ally's inner foe

And for its troubles back to the shadow realm it goes

 

But the ring came back, the very next day,

The ring came back, they thought it was a goner,

But the ring came back, just wouldn't stay away.


End file.
